muafandomcom-20200215-history
Weasel
Weasel is a non-playable associate of Deadpool in the video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Character History Jack Hammer was born on July, 3rd 1990. Jack was attending Empire State University with Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson. He was a brilliant student was competing with Parker for a prestigious job under the wing of Norman Osborn and held an enormous crush on Watson, Parker's future girlfriend. Deadpool accidentally teleported into the past during a fight with the Avengers. In the past, he found Jack Hammer whose future he was well aware of. Disguised as Peter Parker, Deadpool related to Norman Osborn false information about Jack Hammer being a drug user. His employment opportunity thus ruined, Hammer was manipulated by the disguised Deadpool into fixing his teleportation belt. With the gadget fixed, Deadpool returns to the future, leaving a depressed and drunken young Hammer with a new career option: crime From that point on, Hammer adopted the name of Weasel and turned to a life consisting of providing intelligence, weapons and other technological devices to mercenaries and criminals, sometimes partaking in mercenary activities himself. It is during this period that Weasel (from his perspective) first met Deadpool in Canada, apparently meeting not long after Deadpool left Weapon X. Weasel quickly proved himself as an able informant and arms supplier to Deadpool and eventually came to form an uneasy friendship with him. He assisted his friend behind the scenes as Deadpool eventually came to work for a crime lord named Tolliver. After Tolliver's apparent death, the two competed against a slew of other mercenaries, villains, heroes, and assassins to become the beneficiaries of Tolliver's will, and later came to work at the Hellhouse, a hotbed of mercenary activity in Chicago where jobs were dispensed to those willing to take them. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story He is part of a subplot to discover if Nick Fury's second-in-command, Black Widow, is a S.H.I.E.L.D. traitor and requires information gathered by the player in between the missions to help him work, such as passwords named after other characters, other hackers likely to assist him, or suitable hiding places to avoid being found by S.H.I.E.L.D. In the Sanctum Sanctorum, Weasel asks the players if he would be able to hide out at the Baxter Building or the X-Mansion. As Hank Pym states that Mister Fantastic tends to work with S.H.I.E.L.D, The heroes tell Weasel to hide out at the X-Mansion since Professor X stated that S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents on X-Mansion grounds would not sit well with the X-Men. Later on in Asgard, he develops a crush on Valkyrie, who prefers Deadpool and his sense of humor. Deadpool states to Valkyrie that Weasel has that way with women ever since he brought his cousin to the prom. Storm mentions to the players about how some of the X-Men got annoyed with Weasel activating different vehicles and equipment without their authorization. A phone call made during the credits reveal that the Black Widow had been using Weasel to steal information from S.H.I.E.L.D. then setting up Weasel for the fall. As can be expected, he has unique dialogue with Deadpool revealing that Weasel had recently been discharged from the hospital after he and Deadpool fought over cheese puffs and Deadpool stabbed him in the leg.Category:Characters Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:NPCs Category:Allies Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Inventors Category:Males Category:Humans